Resident Alien of New Vegas
by Lad Lad
Summary: When a brave warrior from the proud Covenant sect is sent to take care of what remains of the Spartans on Reach, he finds himself in a world without hope when he is at his lonesome, and soon learns that even the bravest of warriors can fall prey to the natural wastelands concocted by mankind. Hiatus till I wanna write it


**A/N: aight time for some sicknast S.**

My, Hath 'Kyuda's mandibles clacked in pain. I hissed in agony. Every step caused my scaly body to ache and scream at me, telling me to stop. There was a steel blade that caused this reaction, reminiscent of the advanced Energy Swords of the Covenant, but longer. If it had to have a name, it would be a Sanghelios Greatsword.

The most notable part about the blade was that around one foot of the blade, leaving two feet left, was inside my body. Accurately, it was going through me, past my ornate dark blue plates. It was in my stomach, my blood flowing across the dreadful grass and land that could have only been made through glassing, but alas, there was still life.

Mine was quickly fading. I was a Sangheili Commander who had been fighting in Reach. I had managed to slam an Energy Sword through a demon's neck, the very demon that used the blade implanted in him to kill him. I could only hope it was killed, but from what little I could understand about the disgusting human anatomy, humans couldn't survive with a sword in their throat. (uwu)

These were demons, though. They could survive the Lekgolo charging them, so they had my respect, although considering the blade.. it was certainly strained. I looked up again. It was bright blue skies covered with clouds, an almost spectral tint of grey spanning the sights of the sky. I managed to bring myself up to a sitting position.

I was sat next to a ruined pale wall, no doubt some old compound that had managed to survive (as much as it did) the glassing of Reach, but that was a surprise. I saw strange fauna as I looked out across the landscape I found myself in.

Honestly, I couldn't really understand how I got here. I had assumed I was left to die, because I suddenly awoke in this hellish landscape. How I survived; I don't know. The battle I had with the demon was fatal enough..

As I looked back into my memories, I found myself back in the some-how less barren landscape of the planet Reach, a deserted outpost, a black-armoured human below my feet, energy sword in my hand. I thrust my trusty weapon into it's head- only to be narrowly evaded by a combat knife into my wrist, causing me to instead stab the weapon into the ground near it's head, lightly grazing and scalding the helmet.

That would no doubt have caused the demon pain, but I had no time to think about that. I found myself being kicked back and on the ground, looking up to see the two Sangheili with me being slashed or ran through, then it walked over me, placing a foot on my chest.

I made just as much of a frown as I could and looked around myself; the Unggoy accompanying us had already been dealt with, save a straggler or two frozen in fear and cowering on the ground.

I balled up a fist and attempted to strike the hard metal plates of it's chest-plate before the left of my side was roughly kicked, sending me sprawling over into a wall.

I groaned, coughing up blood on the dusty dead ground, coarse in my grasp. I dragged myself into an old Human settlement after hoisting myself up, loosely followed by vague thuddings in the distance, echoing in my mind.

I was _scared._ Despicable. I was afraid of a mere demon. Thoughts rushed my mind a mile a minute, plans to escape, plans to live, plans to survive, but my mission objective remained the same; eliminate the stragglers. And I would.

Ancient signs of struggle sang to me, I saw scratches in the small room consisting only of random crates thrown around the room, a human skull in-between two boxes, and an ancient sword in the forehead part.

I smiled. I had a weapon, at least. I brought my hand through the weapon's handle, strapping the small leather pieces around my forearm and grasping the ornate handle firmly, bringing my other hand weakly around the secondary handle slightly further up the gap between the weapon's two brilliantly curved blades.

It was a masterpiece of workmanship; able to keep it's edge, albeit dulled a bit over the years and the design keeping true.

I brought myself into a battle stance, my hoof-like right foot forward and my left skidding back, standing heartily five feet from the door.

I managed to make out the black demon walking to the door, and I took my chance at their some-what opened defenses. I rushed out of the door, grumbling all the while. If that damned fool Kur hadn't set the human off.. something about a "pleasure slave" or something. It was after Kur had caught a glimpse under the human's helmet, seeing it was a female.

What a fucking heretic. To make a joke on the battlefield, and a dishonorable one at that. It was disgusting. I was glad he had died first, although the fact I would be, what, sixth? Sixth, unsettled me.

The fight was hard and long, even my senior, Del 'Thurkyd had fallen second to a simple string of punches. The apparently female human had strength possibly rivaling a Lekgolo, which was a terrifying thought.

Never the less, I charged. I ran through the doorway and readied myself for an overhead strike- a simple feign as I kicked her chest, sending her st- She barely moved. She _barely moved._ Not even a flinch, or a whimper, just a faint gritting of teeth and a fist to the face, which I narrowly evaded by rolling to the right.

I allowed the tips of the blades to rest along the ground as I prepared another strike, seeing the human's left arm fall to her side, limp.

I hated that the demon wasn't at her best; a battle without honour was a battle I did not wish to have.

Alas, I took the chance and attempted to strike her left arm, only being blocked by the energy blade she had scavenged off of the fallen fool, Kur.

The bottom blade slowly melted and I made sure to bring the blade away, lest I be stripped of my only defence/offence.

The human took note of this and jumped back as well before rushing me and attempting to pierce my gut.

I smiled weakly, then let go of the top handle and slid to the right, slamming my sword into her gu- She blocked it with the Energy Sword, sending the blade into the ground, my hand still firm on it's grip.

She walked towards me, bringing my right hand above my head and slowly melting off the straps, making sure it melted **directly** into my skin. I fell onto one knee, roaring in pain.

"Graagh!" My screams were not unheard, as a particularly courageous grunt brought itself up and pulled out it's plasma pistol, and began firing on the human. "Die, demon!" It shouted in it's tongues, almost red with anger. 

An admirable little fellow, though I wonder if he did it out of spite for the demon, fear of what might happen if it was known that it ran and hid as one of it's compatriots died screaming, or simply because I had screamed in pain.

Regardless, I owe that grunt-.. That Unggoy, my life. If I ever make it back, I would have to learn it's name. Such valour requires, at the very least, some sort of burial. To die in combat is an honour. Thinking of..

The demon brought out it's pistol and let off a single shot into the Unggoy's brain; killing him instantly. It was done with such efficiency and.. almost.. grace, that it practically hurt to be on the side that fought such warriors.

"Hmph." The demon let out a slow mechanical grunt as it brought up the broken blade from the ground, bringing it's left hand around my throat and forcing me to the ground, slicing int omy gut.

I roared in pain, stretching out my right fist in a ball in an attempt to attack the demon in my dying breaths, a feeble attempt.

In hindsight, trying to punch something that hardly reacted to the usually lethal (granted this was an armoured target) plasma pistol probably was not the best idea, considering I can't feel it any more.

Honestly, this hasn't been too good a life. I look up and all I see is a wasteland, and all I remember is falling asleep after the human ran off or whatever. Couldn't really see that well, plus I was dying. Am dying. Presently.

Following a cult to save my children.. I wonder how many Sangheili were forced to enlist simply to help save their families.

Knowing what the Covenant was ready to do at a moment's notice simply out of the half-thought of a god, I wouldn't put it past them. I seriously doubt they haven't done worse, but in the end, it was for their own 'greater good,' so it was fine to them.

Greater good.. What a joke. Who knows what the real agenda of the Prophets were? Gods, only they would know. But, knowing that others were in the same situation as him.. It hurt, to be honest. Dissapointing maybe? Or perhaps it was just that he didn't want anyone to suffer like him.

It was no use reminiscing, although perhaps looking at the past would have saved me. Looking back, seeing the pain I've caused.. Seeing what I've become. It probably would've saved me. Would've made me better... What am I now, but a broken husk of a man on the verge of death, seeing nothing but vague images of a white-clad man and- Wait, what?

I recollected my thoughts, eyes stiffening to see distant shapes. It was hard to see clearly, as it had turned to night mere moments ago. Wherever I was, the days were either very fast or I had awoken at the break of night.

I focused once more; seeing two thugs and a white suit-wearing human holding a gun to a tanned human's head, saying something as far as I could see. In the distance, near it, I could see what looked like a metal rectangle on a wheel with arms, rolling around, as if in wait. Then the gunshot echoed and I forced my arms over my ears, growling in pain. I was distant but I could hear it quite vividly.

The weird-clothed men at the back of the white-clad one moved over to kick the presumably dead man down into the ground, and he fell backward. Apparently into a hole or something. Then, another gunshot went off and the two grunts began shoveling dirt into the hole.

I let out a light hiss in pain as I forced myself to stand, ripping the sword right out of me with my strength, causing me to fall on a knee. I hissed once more before I brought out a small combat knife I had scavenged off of the corpse of that skull-clad Spartan some time ago, then began walking.

My hooves stomped against the gravel as I made my way toward the group, knife in hand (considerably smaller than the rest of me) in a tight grip.

Soon, I was close. My blood dribbled along the way as I walked closer to the two grunts, hidden by the shadows. If not for my heavy hoof-steps, I might have been an excellent stealth warrior. Never the less, I disappeared in a shimmer of light. Quick note; I'm quite the scavenger. And the hoarder. I took off a Stealth warrior's camo just to be safe, back on the blasted planet of Reach.

I approached the men before wrapping my hand around one's head, slitting his throat and kicking the other into the shallow grave with the rapidly bleeding out man, plagued with both a gut-shot and a head-shot. I threw my knife at the dazed man, landing straight in his head.

My camo had given out after I slit the throat of the unfortunate first victim, meaning both my wound and my body were clear as day. No doubt, I was just as unfortunate as my first kill in this hellish landscape.

I fell to the ground once more. Barely able to support my weight with my legs, I found myself facing the barrel of a gun once more. "Weird one, ain'cha? Well, I gotta thank ya. Certainly made it easy for me. Now I don't gotta ditch em. Bitta mercy, eh? I'll kill ya quick." He readied the weapon, cocked the chamber, then leveled it right between my eyes, past my heavily damaged armour.

I let out a slight huff then slowly made myself ready for my next 'trick.' He had such a smug look on his face that the next part would surely make him look like an idiot.

I quickly grabbed his arm and readied my right fist, bringing it into his face and sending him spra- He grunted and fired off a shot into my chest. I was unable to connect the fist to his face and settled for his shoulder. This caused him to fall over, so it didn't really matter. I took a look at the man. He had an average build and a white checkered suit and cap. Nice getup.

I began bringing my hoof down upon his chest, only to be stopped by three shots to the gut, further exaserbating my wound. I fell to my knees and was firmly kicked into the grave that now had three occupants, falling unconscious. Not before I heard a remark from this certain human; "Looks like you're shit outta luck, alien."

 **A/N: GOD FUCK CUNT BITCHES AM I SO EXCITED TO CONTINUE THIS SHIT quick update i'm gonna rewrite the newest chapters of Murderer and the Moron as soon as I get time (aka after certain new stories are either done or just whenever I feel like it) I haven't finished new vegas but I'm gonna soon, so make sure you guys enjoy this lovely epilogue offfffffff The Resident Alien of New Vegas!**

 **Lad Lad out.**


End file.
